Axel Tubman
Basic Info Name: Axel Tubman District: 4 Age: 18 Height: 5'11 Weapons: He prefers to use a trident, and sometimes Bow. He will keep a knife with him, incase. Strengths: He makes people, usually females, like him, and has a charm around himself. This makes people NOT kill him. Weakness: He doesn't has bloodlust. Also, he wouldn't really attack someone from the back, since this is against his honour. He won't even betray his allies, either. Fears: His wine glass breaking. Alliance: The Careers Tokens: His Wine Glass Personality Unlike most careers born with everything that they got, Axel wasn't spoiled or rude to anyone really. In fact, his parents raised him like a true royal gentleman. He opens doors for all ladies and shakes hands and greets people with a huge smile. Axel really didn't like the fact of being rude to other because he really didn't see a point in that. He has a personality of relaxing rather than practicing to kill someone. It's not that he is lazy or anything, its just the fact of he trained since he was four and now at the point of age eighteen, he just felt that he prepared himself enough. Axel has a very flirty sense of humors with the girls and lusted a alot. Although he really never cared for a relationship, he now wonders what would happen in the Hunger Games with other tributes. Something that Axel had never considered is that he would have to kill by his own hands. All his life, he had seen kids die in the Hunger Games, but after making a kill by his own hands, it will become all very real. Backstory Axel Tubman was born in District Four and was raised by some of the most wealthy parents. He received his name from his father, Axel Robert Tubman the second. He was the third generation of receive this name and grew up with a lot of respect from others. He would watch the Hunger Games in a royal theater where his family invited other royals to join them. Axel would drink his wine in a fashionable way as he watched the Hunger Games as he saw his District Four tributes win and thought of joining the Hunger Games as well when he reached the right age. At his seventh reaping he made a decision. He was going to volunteer. And Axel did. Bloodbath Strategy With Careers He would run for the supplies, and take 2 tridents, and bow and arrow. He would try to moreover defend himself, and stay near the entrance of the cornucopia. If one of his ally is in danger, he would shoot an arrow towards the person who poses a threat. Otherwise He would try to get a trident, and probably bow and arrows and run. If someone blocks him, then kill that person, unless they are really stronger than him. Then he would try to escape. Games Strategy He will be with his alliance, chat with them, hunt with them, etc. He will not try to betray his alliance, unless he really needs to. And then, he will not kill the others in cold blood, rather he will just run away. If someone wants to challenge him, then he will fight. Images Axel Lunaii.png|Axel's Lunaii File:Axel_Tubman_anime_V2..jpg|Axel's anime. File:Axel_RL.jpeg|Axel Tubman in real life. Category:Utkar22's Tributes Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:16 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer